


The wand which chose him

by IceyGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Tom Riddle, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, Magic, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: 11 years old Tom Riddle is buying his yew wand....
Kudos: 6





	The wand which chose him

**Author's Note:**

> When I was watching the HP1 scene where Harry is buying his wand, I was thinking about 11years old Tom Riddle buying his own and had the strong urge to draw that scene so here we are...


End file.
